


we be winning

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drops forward, letting all his weight drop down onto Brendan, covering Brendan's body with his own. Brendan lets out a soft 'oof,' as the air is forced out of his lungs, but otherwise doesn't complain. Alex presses his mouth to the bare strip of skin above Brendan's collar, below his hairline. He kisses him there, sweetly, before setting his teeth in Brendan's skin.</p>
<p>(Alex and Brendan have sex. That's literally it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we be winning

Brendan is lying flat on his stomach on Alex's bed, when Alex walks out of the bathroom. He didn't hear Brendan come into the hotel room, but that itself wasn't unusual. Brendan went to spend some time with PK after the game, burning off the last of his excess energy. 

Alex doesn't bother with clothes, just towels himself off a little more before climbing onto the bed, planting his knees between Brendan's spread legs.

"Hey," Brendan says, turning his face so he can look at Alex over his shoulder. There's a crease on his cheek from being pressed up against the blankets, and his voice is a little slurred with sleep. He must have dozed off at some point.

"Hi," Alex says, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. "What're you doing here? I thought you were gonna be back later?"

"Yeah," Brendan says, and doesn't elaborate. That's okay with Alex, he's not about to complain about having Brendan warm and sleepy in his bed.

He drops forward, letting all his weight drop down onto Brendan, covering Brendan's body with his own. Brendan lets out a soft 'oof,' as the air is forced out of his lungs, but otherwise doesn't complain. Alex presses his mouth to the bare strip of skin above Brendan's collar, below his hairline. He kisses him there, sweetly, before setting his teeth in Brendan's skin.

"Chucky," Brendan says, his voice coming out in a soft whine. Alex ignores him, sliding his fingers underneath the hem of Brendan's shirt, pressing his fingers into Brendan's skin, his strong waist.

Brendan tilts his hips up, pressing into Alex's body, but Alex doesn't allow himself to be distracted, runs his hands up Brendan's torso until his t-shirt is tucked up in his armpits. Alex shifts his weight and pulls Brendan's shirt the rest of the way off. His eyes roam over the exposed bare skin, a canvas he'd like nothing more than to mark up with his hands and mouth.

He resists the urge, instead runs his palms lightly down Brendan's spine and tucks his fingers into the elastic of Brendan's shorts and tugs, exposing his pale, perfect ass. He takes a moment just to appreciate, running his hands over the pert cheeks, before drawing back and spanking him hard.

"Ow, fuck," Brendan says, but his complaint is belayed by the way he tilts his hips back further, silently asking for more. Alex ignores him for now, instead slides forward so he can cover Brendan's body again with his own. Brendan is strong and sturdy below him, and Alex’s dick, half hard from simply watching Brendan spread out in front of him, slides perfectly into the crease of his ass. He rolls his hips a few times, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Brendan presses back into it, and Alex plants his hands on Brendan's shoulders, holding him down, and giving himself better leverage.

He could get off like this, soft and easy, rubbing against Brendan's ass, but right now he wants something more. It's risky, being on the road with their teammates in the rooms down the hall. Alex lost track of who was rooming where, not sure who's on either side of them, but he knows they need to be quiet.

"Wanna fuck you," he whispers right in Brendan's ear. "Wanna get in you, fuck,"

Brendan moans, and presses into Alex, bucking up against Alex's weight, but it's no use. Brendan is sturdy and strong, but Alex has at least fifteen pounds on him. With his hands on Brendan's shoulders and his hips pinning Brendan's to the bed, he's effectively trapped below Alex.

"Ugh, fuck," Brendan says. "Chucky, come on."

Alex slides his hand, wrapping the fingers of one hand around Brendan's neck, pressing him down into the mattress. He trails his other hand down Brendan's spine, dipping his fingers between Brendan's cheeks and pressing on his hole.

"Oh, _fuck_ " Brendan says, bucking against Alex's hold. He has nowhere to go. "Chuck," he says.

"Yeah?" Alex asks. "You want it?"

"Yeah," Brendan says. "Yeah, I want it, come on."

Alex wants to make him wait. Wants to make him writhe and want. Wants to make him _beg_. He presses down harder, sliding the tip of his finger inside Brendan and tugging gently on his rim. Brendan groans, hips shifting, trying to get more of Alex, but he's trapped, he's pinned. There's a flush working its way down his shoulders, and Alex gets lost watching it for a moment, fingers working on Brendan's rim.

"Fuck," he says. "Where's the fucking lube, Gally?"

It takes Brendan a moment to gather his wits enough to answer. Alex feels a sense of smug superiority of taking him apart so thoroughly with just a few touches. 

“It’s in the bag,” Brendan says. 

Alex doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to let Brendan up from where he’s thoroughly pinned below him, but needs must. He grabs it from the side pocket and joins Brendan back on the bed, settling his weight over the back of Brendan’s thighs. 

He pops the lid open and pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He smears the lube between Brendan’s cheeks, transfixed at how shiny and wet his hole looks, just about ready to be fucked. Unable to wait, he fists his dick, getting it wet and teases along the crack. The head of his cock catches on Brendan’s hole, and he presses a little almost but not quite pushing in. 

Brendan is moaning and arching beneath him, and Alex grips his shoulders roughly, pinning him down to the bed. His hips move slowly, a sinuous grind that glides through the lube covering Brendan’s ass. He moves one hand to the middle of Brendan’s back, right between his shoulder blades. “Stay down,” he says, using his other hand to grip his dick. 

He teases the head of his cock over Brendan’s rim, enough pressure to watch it spread open for him. His cock pops in, and he and Brendan groan in tandem. 

“Bren, fuck, Gally, shit babe, you’re so tight.” 

Brendan arches his back trying to sheath more of Alex’s cock, and it takes everything in him not to fuck forward hard and fast. 

“Can I?” he asks. “Please, Bren, I need--” 

“Yeah, come on, come on, Chuck, fucking _move_ \--”

Alex doesn’t need to be told twice. He pushes forward until he’s balls deep, one hand still holding Brendan down. The other moves to Brendan’s hip, gripping him tight. He uses his leverage to roll his hips down hard, lower back working as he drives his cock deeper. Brendan is so tight below him, writhing and groaning, but unable to get the traction to move from where Alex put him. 

Alex loves him like this, pliant and good below him, and he wants to watch Brendan fall apart. 

He pulls Brendan up to his knees, leaving his chest and shoulders pressed down to the sheets. He squeezes Brendan’s hip once more before reaching around and taking Brendan’s cock in a loose grip. 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Brendan moans. “Oh fuck, oh please, Chuck-- Gally-- _Alex_.” 

“Yeah,” Alex grunts, his voice coming out thick and rough. “Yeah, fuck, take it, gonna give it to you--” His hand drifts down, cupping Brendan’s balls, and pressing up behind them. Brendan jerks and groans, twisting his head so he can look at Alex, trademark grin firmly in place. 

Alex leans down, draping his body over Brendan’s, and fitting his mouth against Brendan’s. It’s awkward, the angle not quite working, but Alex does care. Brendan doesn’t either, judging by the way his lips part eagerly, wantonly taking Alex’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. Alex can’t help the way his hips jerk at that, cock pulsing inside Brendan, and he’s so close to coming. 

He wants Brendan to come first, wants to feel that tight heat clenching down around him as Brendan comes on his cock, and his palms Brendan’s balls again, as he bites at Brendan’s lips. His balls are soft and delicate in Alex’s hand, and he pulls on them, just the other side of gently. Brendan groans, incoherent, and uncoordinated. He is no longer kissing Alex back, just breathing on his face. Alex leaves his hand where it is. 

“God, fuck, Gally,” he groans. “You feel so good on my cock, wanna feel you come hot and tight around me.” He slides his hand up, trailing the pads of two fingers over the Brendan’s shaft, circling the head with the briefest touch. 

It’s enough to have Brendan coming with a long groan, clenching just as hot and tight around Alex’s cock as he anticipated. He holds on as long as he can, fucking Brendan through his orgasm, as he writhes and shakes, coating his own stomach and thighs, and Alex’s hand with jizz. Alex strokes through it, to the point of painful overstimulation, until Brendan’s practically sobbing. 

Alex feels like he’s burning up from the inside, like if he were to let go, every bit of him would fly apart. Brendan reaches back, and grips the hand Alex has on his hip, twining their fingers together and squeezing, once. Strangely, it’s that that sends him over the edge, spilling himself into the tight clutch of Brendan’s body and splitting open. 

He groans and collapses down on top of Brendan, letting him take all of Alex’s weight. The two of them lie together like that. Brendan doesn’t even complain about the fact that Alex is squishing him. He’s never said so explicitly, but Alex suspects he likes it. Alex runs his hands up and down Brendan’s sides, his arms, light enough to tickle. Goosebumps raise on his skin, and he shudders a little underneath Alex. 

“Oof,” he says. “Get off me, you big lug.” 

Alex slumps down, going boneless just to be an asshole. When he pushes himself up, they both groan at the feeling of him slipping out of Brendan, He leans down, watching come and lube leak out of Brendan’s ass, and can’t help himself from reaching out and pressing two fingers inside of Brendan, all the way to the third knuckle. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Brendan gasps. 

Alex finger fucks him lazily for a moment, wondering idly if Brendan could get hard again. Maybe he could take Brendan down his throat and suck him dry. 

“Stop, stop,” Brendan gasps, when Alex hits his prostate particularly dead on. 

Alex reluctantly pulls his fingers free, and thinks _maybe later_. If they had more time he could tie Brendan up and force him to take it until he was hard again, shaking and desperate to come. It’s a good thought, gets his dick twitching where it’s nestled by his thigh. 

Instead, he reluctantly rises from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, running the water and bringing out a warm washcloth. He uses it to wipe Brendan down, enjoying the way Brendan sighs and stretches underneath his ministrations. 

They have to be up early for a flight but for now Alex arranges them on the bed to his liking, Brendan tucked along his front, their hips and thighs pressed together. 

“I want to be the big spoon,” Brendan mumbles. He sounds half asleep already. 

Alex smiles against the back of his neck. He always wants to be the big spoon when the cuddle, despite his ridiculously small size. Alex lets him most of the time, because it’s good to let him think he wins things sometimes. Brendan mutters softly in his sleep, rolling over so he’s facing Alex instead. He burrows his face against Alex’s naked chest before settling down, his breath slowing to a slow even pace.


End file.
